Day Off
Day Off is the 46th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at the Warehouse District, specifically at a certain warehouse. Inside, the Bounty Hunter's Minions are seen maintaining the cargo and distrubting teal crystal shards on a conveyer belt which feeds them into a machine that turns a couple of them into a crystal bar. The Bounty Hunter is seen overwatching the activity from a distance with a couple of minions standing behind him. Bounty Hunter: Good... Good. At this rate, I'll be swimming in credits beyond the eye can see. (laughs) Suddenly, the warehouse doors explode and go flying onto the floor, behind the Bounty Hunter, who turns at the sudden distruption. Bounty Hunter: What the-! When the smoke clears, the team is seen, ready for action. Brandon is currently transformed as Magnesium. Magnesium: Give it up, Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunter: Bah! Brandon 10! Why do you keep ruining my plans?! Magnesium: It's not my fault. We were just busting up some crystal trade off and you just happened to be here. Weren't you supposed to be trapped in solid magma or something? Bounty Hunter: My suit can survive any temperature, stupid. Magnesium: You see, you keep using my word but I don't think you really know what it means. Bounty Hunter: Yeah. Yeah. I know what it means. (after a short moment of silence) It means... ATTACK THEM, MY MINIONS! Magnesium: Yeah... I think you and I have different definitions for that. The Bounty Hunter's Minions surround the team and grip their pick axes. They then charge in and attack the team. Coco grabs a metal pipe from the ground and whacks a couple of minions in the face with it while Sarah projects an energy barrier between her and the minions, while also defending her and Jenny. Coco then absorbs the metal pipe and gains his metal form. He then forms batons from his arms and continues whacking the minions. Coco: You gonna blow something up yet or what? Magnesium: I was just gonna let you have all the fun. Magnesium lifts his blaster arm up and fires small fire charges at the minions which spark up small explosions which send them flying into the walls of the Warehouse. The Bounty Hunter watches furiously as his minions are getting wiped out. Sarah, to Jenny: Ready to get a little offensive? Jenny: Only a little? I think I'm ready for some actual fighting, based on my reccent training. Sarah, smirking: If you say so. Sarah drops her energy barrier and fires energy discs at a couple of minions while the rest go for Jenny. Jenny looks a little overwelmed and claps her hands together, creating a telepathic wave of force that knocks down a whole row of minions. She then looks at her hands shocked. Sarah: I guess you were ready. Jenny looks at Sarah surprised but then smirks at her. She then returns her attention to the minions and flings them across the room which her telekinesis. The Bounty Hunter then starts to retreat, grabbing an open crate of crystal bars. As he heads for the back door of the Warehouse, a pink energy barrier blocks his escape. He then turns around and sees the team standing there. Magnesium, pointing his blaster arm at the Bounty Hunter: Surrender? The Bounty Hunter drops his crate onto the ground and throws his hands up. Suddenly, the back door explodes with dark energy. When the smoke clears, the Bounty Hunter is gone. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, Coco's Car is seen driving through Bellwood City. Inside, Coco is driving, Sarah is in the passenger seat and Brandon and Jenny are seated in the back. Brandon: Anything? Coco, driving: Nothing. Guy just vanished. Sarah: Which is strange because he never used that type of technology before. If it even was technology. Coco, driving: What do you mean? Sarah: I don't know. Something about it seemed familiar. Brandon: Well we gotta keep looking. (yawns) Coco, driving: Dude, you've been pushing yourself a lot lately. Jenny looks at Brandon who looks tired. Jenny: He's right. Your brain acitivity has been responding a lot lower than usual. Brandon then glares at Jenny. Jenny: Uh- I mean, you're not responding as you normally do. Brandon: (sighs) I'm fine guys, really. Coco, driving: You know what need. Brandon: Here we go. Coco, driving: A vacation. Brandon: This again? You know what happened the last time I took a vacation. Coco, driving: Yeah but I don't see any Mutant Squirrels around here, now do I? Jenny, confused: Mutant Squirrels? Sarah: I stopped asking a long time ago. Brandon: Forget it, Coco. I'm not going on vacation. There's too much to do here ever since the prison break. Sarah: Wow. Brandon: What? Sarah: You actually didn't mention the fact that you saved the universe for the thousandth time when talking about the prison break. Brandon: I'm probably not in the mood. Jenny: Which reassures our point. Brandon remains quiet for a moment. Brandon: Sarah, what do you think? Sarah: I'm not getting involved. Brandon: What? Why not? You're the one who usually gives me the logical explaination. Sarah: I'm not in the mood. Brandon is silent for another moment. Brandon: Are you just saying that so you also get a vacation? Sarah: Maybe. Brandon: (sighs) Alright fine. If it means that much to you guys, I'll take a vacation. Coco, driving: Great. I've got the perfect place. The scene then cuts over to Coco's Warehouse. Inside, Brandon is looking at a pamplet. Brandon, reading the front of the pamplet: "All Aboard the Intergalactic Star Cruiser. All Inclusive Stay at the Galaxy's Finest Ride through the Stars with complementary food, unique activities and one of the best entertainers in the Cosmos. This cruiser will make you ask: 'What's not to love?'" (looking up from the pamplet) More like how all that can fit on the front of a small pamplet. Coco is seen leaning against the wall while Jenny sits in chair and Sarah leans against the computer desk. The Interceptor is behind Brandon who stands in front of them, with the pamplet. Coco: So? Brandon: So? I mean, it sounds great but why haven't you ever used this before? Coco: Would you believe that I saved it just for the greatest best friend in the world? Brandon glares at Coco. Coco then exhales and looks away. Coco: I did go. I was there for a couple of hours before I decided to check out how their warp engine worked. I sort of, accidentally, blew it up and they banned me from ever going back there. So I sort of borrowed an invite before they beamed me back. Sarah: Now that sounds like the Coco I know and love. Brandon: So how's this supposed to work, I get teleported or something? Coco: Should be here any second. Their teleports could be a little unexpected. Brandon: Maybe I should just stay. I mean, you guys would probably need some help taking care of the bad guys. Sarah: Brandon, we'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves. Coco: Yeah, Tennyson. Brandon: Alright fine. Jenny looks around for a moment then looks at Brandon. Jenny: Well I hope you have- Brandon teleports away. Jenny: ...fun. Coco: Told you it's unexpected. Sarah: So where are we with tracking down the Bounty Hunter? Coco: What? We're still doing that? I was going to a car show. Sarah: You mean to tell me you teleported my cousin away just so you could go to a car show? Coco: Well I mean, I noticed how tired he was about a week ago but the car show is today so I figured I'd knock out two birds with one stone. Jenny: Why would you do that though? Birds are delightful creatures. Sarah: It's an expression, Jenny. Jenny: Oh. Coco: Alright fine. We'll find the Bounty Hunter. I honestly don't know why we're putting some much effort into this guy though. He's just the Bounty Hunter. The way he's been lately, I'd be surprised if he posed an actual threat. The scene then cuts over to a dark alley. The Bounty Hunter is seen walking through it. Bounty Hunter: Can't believe those stupid kids think they can take me away from my fortune. I'll show them. One of these days. The Bounty Hunter continues walking down the dark alley when a figure stands in his way. Figure: I know how you feel. The Bounty Hunter looks up, surprised. Bounty Hunter: Who's there? You don't know who you're messing with. Figure: You're the Bounty Hunter. I've read your file. I considered hiring you once but your rates were too much for me so I figured I'd bail you out of your little situation for free. Bounty Hunter: What do you want with me? Figure: I'm here to cut you in on a deal. Bounty Hunter: You think I'll make a deal with you? If you think my rates are too high then you have no business with me. Figure: This isn't about business. This is about revenge. And I think you want it just as much as I do. The Figure steps out of the shadows and into the light projected from a small light over a door. He reveals himself to be Darksoul. Darksoul: Isn't that, right? The Bounty Hunter looks at Darksoul. Bounty Hunter: I'm listening. The scene then cuts over to an abandonned facility in the city. Inside, a boarded door moves to the side and Darksoul and The Bounty Hunter enter the building. It's dark and mostly unfurnished. Bounty Hunter: This is your hide out? Darksoul: A temporary living situation. I can't return to my old lifestyle. Not like this, anyways. Darksoul grabs a rat from the ground and drains its energy. He then throws it at the shadows where a munching noise is heard. Bounty Hunter, backing up: What is that? Darksoul: Our third member. Beetoleopa steps from the shadows, wiping the acid saliva from his chin. Beetoleopa: I thanks you for the offering to us. It was... quite fascinating. Darksoul: There's more down here than any other place I've been to. Bounty Hunter: Okay, what's this all about, Darksoul? What do you want with me and bug head over there? Beetoleopa growls at the Bounty Hunter. Beetoleopa: I am Beetoleopa of the Fifth Moon of Endoptia! Bounty Hunter: I know who are you, bug head. Beetoleopa, squatting down, murmuring to himself: Why does everyone call us bug? Darksoul: Enough. I figured since we're all related to each other in some way, that this wouldn't be so... awkward for us. Beetoleopa, you lost your crystal shards after a sudden attack of your nesting grounds. Bounty Hunter, you used the crystal shards you recieved to create crystal bars to help you make a fortune. And I, I was going to buy them from you. Bounty Hunter: What do you need crystal bars for? Darksoul: As a conductor to overcharge my absorption powers but it looks like this plan will be even better than my old one. Beetoleopa: You keep talking but us aren't hearing anything of importance. Bounty Hunter: Seconded. What's this all about? Darksoul: Gentlemen, I want to put together a team. A legion, if you must. Of some of the badest bad guys this world has ever seen. Bounty Hunter: Yeah, I don't know about you two but I know our places on the bad guy spectrum and I ain't afraid to attempt it. I mean look at us. How many times were we beaten by those no good interfering stupid kids? Beetoleopa: Two times. Darksoul: Twice- you mean, Twi- Oh nevermind. My point is, we were always beaten by them alone but, by working together, we can stop them once and for all. Beetoleopa: I am tired of getting beaten by this Brandon 10. We want to win this time. Us are in. Bounty Hunter: What the heck. I'm in too. Darksoul: Great. Our first move is getting those crystal bars. Bounty Hunter: But that'll be the first place they look. Darksoul: Exactly. The scene then cuts back to the Warehouse District, later on. Coco's Car is seen pulling up to the warehouse that they were at earlier. The team then exits the car and approaches the broken down door. Jenny: Do you really think that this Bounty Hunter would remain in the same area that he was caught in? Coco: We gotta try something. Besides, he left his loot here and the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime. Sarah: You got that from one of those shows you watch, didn't you? Coco: Meh. Rules and Peace got me out of a few cop situations back in my day. The team enters the warehouse and sees that it was the same way they left it before, with the crystal shards and bars still remaining. Jenny: It looks like they didn't come back for their "loot" after all. Voice: Guess again. The team looks up and the Bounty Hunter and Beetoleopa is seen dropping from the structures above. Sarah attempts to create an energy sheild around them but the sudden impact against their energy shatters. Jenny dodge rolls out of the way while Coco falls on his side. Beetoleopa: Which one do I eat first, Hm? Darksoul, walking in from the back door: You can eat them later. Right now we have a scedule to attend to. Coco, looking up: Darksoul? Darksoul: Well if it isn't Coco. I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to be doing. (to the Bounty Hunter) Hurry up with those bars. Coco puts his hands on the ground and gains his concrete form. He then forms his arms into maces and charges for Darksoul who dodges the attack and fires a beam of energy at Coco which throws him into one of the conveyer belts. Coco: GAH! Jenny gets up and uses her telekinesis to grab one of the crates of crystal bars from the Bounty Hunter arms. Bounty Hunter: Girl, you have no idea who you're messing with. Jenny: You call yourself the Bounty Hunter. I read your mind. Bounty Hunter: Argh! I'm tired of people knowing who I am all the time. Beetoleopa opens his mouth and sprays acid towards Jenny. Jenny's eyes widen and she jumps out of the way, nearly getting hit by the spray. This causes her to drop her concentration on the crate which drops back into The Bounty Hunter's arms. Beetoleopa leaps onto the conveyer belt and leans in towards Jenny who is laying against the floor. Acid drips from his mouth, dripping onto the ground next to her face. Beetoleopa: I am going to enjoy ateing you. Jenny waves her hand over Beetoleopa's face. Jenny: You don't want to eat me. Beetoleopa, falling under a trance: You don't want to eat me. Jenny, confused: No. You don't want to eat me. Beetoleopa, under a trance: No, you, me, we, us- (shaking his head) Uh! (looks at Jenny) RAH! Jenny, panicing, projects a force of telepathic energy which throws Beetoleopa away from her. He then clings to the structures at the ceiling and growls at Jenny. A whistle is then heard. Beetoleopa looks down and sees Darksoul giving him a hand signal. Darksoul: Come on. We don't have time for this. Beetoleopa: But I want to eat her. (hisses) Darksoul: Just wrap this up, will ya? Beetoleopa growls at Darksoul then looks back at Jenny. He then opens his mouth and projects a series of goo which traps Jenny's feet to the floor. Jenny, falling on the floor while attempting to run away: Ah! Beetoleopa then flies down next to Darksoul and nods. Beetoleopa: I wrapped her. She will not hurt us or yous. Darksoul: Good. Now let's get out of here before they recover. They three of them then leave the warehouse but Darksoul stops and turns back. He then fires a dark energy beam at the ceiling of the warehouse, making the whole warehouse cave in. Bounty Hunter: What did you do that for?! Darksoul: Reassurance. Anyways, I'm sure it's covered under your insurance. The three villains get onto a small hovercraft designed similarly to the Bounty Hunter's armor. The hovercraft then flies off. Meanwhile, all that is left of the warehouse is debris. Suddenly, a pink energy bubble rises from the debris containing Sarah, Coco and Jenny. Sarah then navigates the energy bubble close to Coco's Car then lands it. She then deforms the bubble and they land on the ground. Sarah: You guys okay? Coco: Yeah... Just fine. Jenny: I could have had him. Coco: They had the advantage. Besides, you don't know these guys like we do. It's bad enough that they're working together. Sarah: You would have thought the Bounty Hunter and Beetoleopa would have an alliance? Coco: Not just them. Darksoul too. Sarah: What? Coco: Yeah. That freaked me out too. The scene then transitions back to their hideout. They are seen entering with the crates of crystal bars. Bounty Hunter drops the crates on the ground along with Beetoleopa. Darksoul: Careful with those. Bounty Hunter: I thought you said we were working together to destroy Brandon 10. How come he wasn't there? Darksoul: I don't know. I don't know everything. He must be away somewhere right now. Beetoleopa: This isn't what I wanted. Darksoul: Are you kidding me? This is everything we could possible ask for. Gentlemen, don't you see? What we have here is one of those rare oppertunities where we can take what we want because the big hero isn't around. Think about it. Without Brandon 10, who's going to save the world from us? Beetoleopa: The other ones will. Darksoul: Wrong! Because we just took those guys out in a couple of minutes. The three of us, together. Imagine what we can do when we're even more powerful. Bounty Hunter: And how's that supposed to happen. Darksoul: (grabs crystal bar and looks at it) With a little innovation (looks up at them) and interference. Back at Coco's Warehouse, Coco's Car arrives and the team exit the car. Sarah: So. What do we do? Coco: We stop them, duh. Jenny: All three of them. By ourselves. Coco: We don't need his help. The scene then cuts to the intergalactic star cruiser. On board, Brandon is seen wearing sunglasses and green swimming trunks while holding a cup with an umbrella in it. The Ultimatrix starts beeping. Brandon looks down at it and looks for a surface. He then places his drink on the railing and activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon: Hey guys. You miss me already? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We uh- need your help. Brandon: What with? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We ran into the Bounty Hunter, he's- (static) (slightly off tone) fine. Brandon: What do you mean he's fine? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: It's under control. Brandon: So why'd you call me? You want me to go over there. Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We're fine. We don't need anything from you guys. Brandon glares at the Ultimatrix for a short moment. The scene then cuts over to the hideout where Darksoul has a device connected to a Mechanic Badge. They're all leaning in in anticipation. Brandon, over the Mechanic Badge: I mean there's only me here but alright fine. (distracted) I think that's the thing the tour guide was talking about. What's it called? The Daron System? ...Yeah. Well I'm gonna go to the pool and talk to this girl I just met. I think she's the entertainer because she's pretty good at singing. Later. The call then ends and everyone sighs in relief. Beetoleopa: What tricks is this to us? Darksoul: Transmission Feedback Responder. It collects a transmission and allows me to edit it with other transmissions stared on this device. Luckily for me, I hacked into the mainframe with this badge and I was able to sneak it out when I escaped their holding cells. Bounty Hunter: How come you could do it but I can't? Bypassing Mechanic tech is hard enough as it is but doing that and taking some of it without anyone noticing? Impressive. Darksoul: What can I say? I'm an impressive sort of guy. Now that Brandon thinks the world is safe and it's confirmed he's away in another star system, far, far away from Earth, we can have all of the fun we want. How's the amplifier? Bounty Hunter: My minions should be done with it any minute now. Darksoul: Good because once that's ready, we'll be unstoppable. (cletches fist) The scene then cuts to Coco's Car driving through the city. Inside, Coco is driving, Sarah is in the passenger seat and Jenny is seated in the back. Coco, driving: I can't believe they hacked our frequency. Sarah: I know after you mentioned it for the past few times. Coco, driving: You'll see, Sarah. I'll show Tyler just how much he messed up with me. Sarah: Just you. Coco, driving: Messing with you gives him a special place on the messing with me list. Sarah: What I meant was that it's not just about your list. Jenny: Where's my list? Sarah: Expression, Jenny. Jenny: Oh. Coco hits the brakes at the car comes to a stop. Sarah: Finally, you stop and listen. Look, I'm just trying to say that- Coco: Sarah- Sarah: Hang on, I just want to say that- Jenny: Sarah- Sarah, turning to Jenny: What? Jenny points at the windshield. Sarah turns around and looks out of the windshield. A huge beam of yellow energy shooting out from a distance away. Sarah: Well, I guess we know where their hideout is. Coco: That looks like a lot of unstable energy right there. Sarah: When did you become an expert on energy? Coco: I've been around crystal shards long enough to know when some idiot is trying to drain energy out of it. Coco hits the gas and the car drives towards the building. The scene cuts to the building, later on, where the team are seen running inside. They look up and see the amplifier device built and ready, discharging yellow beams of energy towards the ceiling and in slight sparks from the side. Darksoul is attending to the amplifier's control panel while the Bounty Hunter is working on mantanence. Beetoleopa is on the ceiling, patroling. He spots the team and hissess. Beetoleopa: They are here to attack us and yous. The Bounty Hunter and Darksoul look up and turn to see the team. Darksoul: Well if it isn't Sweet Sarah and Coco the Dolt. Who's the new girl? Coco: Wouldn't you like to know, Parasite? Darksoul: It was a one time thing. Okay maybe a few times but it was totally worth it. Coco: What's your plan now, Darksoul? Drain the entire Earth? Darksoul: That was the goal a while ago. I was thinking about doing something a little differently. Bounty Hunter: Making us more powerful too. Darksoul: I figured why absorb everything and still get defeated when I could absorb everything with a team and not get defeated. Jenny: It does seem creative. Coco: Don't give them points. They're bad guys. Darksoul: Crystal Bars generate their own energy. Once this amplifier activates- Darksoul activiates the amplifier and yellow energy flows into him, making him hover above the ground with a bright yellow aura. Darksoul, taking off his helmet to reveal his restored face: I become all powerful. The yellow beams then hit The Bounty Hunter and Beetoleopa who flies next to Darksoul, giving them the same qualities. Darksoul: Sorry, what I meant was- WE become all powerful. Darksoul fires a yellow beam at the team who scatter to avoid the impact. Coco absorbs the floor and gains a concrete form. Sarah fires energy discs at Darksoul who absorbs them. Darksoul: Every single time and yet you still don't learn. Darksoul then releases the energy he absorbed back at Sarah, knocking her over. Jenny uses her telekinesis to lift up the crates and throw them at the Bounty Hunter who shatters them upon impact with his strikes. He then claps his hands together to send out a wave of yellow energy which also knocks Jenny over. Jenny: AH! Jenny lays on the ground, struggling to get up. Coco runs towards them at forms his arms with mallets. He strikes at Darksoul who dodges all his strikes then punches Coco in the face, throwing him into Beetoleopa who entraps him in an energic goo which starts draining his energy. Darksoul: Parasitic Webbing. Nice. Why haven't I thought of that? Coco: You won't get away with this. Darksoul: You can cut the basic hero talk, Coco, because you're not a hero. You're just a sidekick like all the rest of you. Nobody is coming to stop us and save your sorry hides. Brandon, unseen: Guess again. Darksoul looks up and Brandon is seen at the doorway, walking in. Darksoul: Impossible. You're supposed to be in space. Brandon: Yeah well I sort of blew up an engine and they sent me home early. Good thing or else I would have missed the welcome back party. Darksoul: It doesn't matter. We're all powerful now. You can't stop us all by yourself. Brandon: You hurt my friends and you took advantage of my one time to get away from all this. I tried to enjoy it but you don't seem to get that so now I'm going to have to make it clear for you. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Magnesium. Magnesium: MAGNESIUM! Bounty Hunter: I won't be making the same mistakes twice. Magnesium: You're right. You're just making worse mistakes. Bounty Hunter flies towards Magnesium who fires an explosion that sends him through the ceiling. Beetoleopa flies towards Magnesium. He then fires energy powered goo at Magnesium who melts it with his explosion cannon. Beetoleopa then flies past Magnesium but Magnesium grabs his wing and fling him into the wall. Magnesium then looks up at Darksoul. Darksoul then fires beams at both Bounty Hunter and Beetoleopa and starts to drain their powers and more. Darksoul: Even now I'm in my most powerfulest form yet. Constantly being charged with maximum power. Magnesium: Let's see if we could do something about that. Magnesium aims his cannon at Darksoul who laughs at it. Magnesium then concentrates and charges up a blast which fires a large concentrated ball of energy. Darksoul: You idiot. Haven't you been paying attention. I absorb energy. Magnesium: Then absorb this. Darksoul starts to absorb the energy ball until it explodes, throwing Darksoul into the amplifier, destroying it. Darksoul: MY POWER! NO! The Amplifier then collapses onto him and he gets knocked out cold. Mangesium then transforms back into Brandon who crosses his arms. The scene then transitions to later on with a small Mechanic truck driving away. Brandon: Trucks? Coco: With most of them in space, it's hard to get any help locking them up around here. Brandon: Well, like me, help always comes even at the last second. Sarah: One more second and we'd be done for. Coco: So you really blew up an engine? Just to get back to us? Brandon: Are you kidding? I was going to stay for the whole week but I had my own little adventure to deal with which kinda lead to the engine shut down thing. Heh. Sarah: Uh huh. Brandon: But I learned one thing from this. Jenny: And what's that? Brandon: That it'll be too soon before I hear the word Vacation again. Sarah: Well I was thinking about going on vacation. Brandon: Sarah- Coco: I couldu use a vacation too. Jenny: I want this vacation as well. Brandon: Guys. Guys! Come on, guys. Seriously? Ugh! Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny Villains *Darksoul (First Re-Appearance) *The Bounty Hunter *Beetoleopa Aliens Used *Magnesium (x2) Trivia *This episode was under debate as to weither it should be an episode or not. *This episode doesn't feature much of Brandon in it. *Originally, the Extreme Bikers were meant to be the main villains of this story then the plot was changed so that they had orchastrated this event while sending minor villains to take the focus. Eventually, the plot settled with having the episode strictly filler and the Extreme Bikers not involved in this episode at all. *Mega Knight and The Robo-Bros were meant to appear in this episode but we removed for time management. *This episode was actually going to circle around the villains who escaped from prison during Nomad's attack in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest, which included Mega Knight, Insect Lord, The Toymaker and Master Mind. But since Master Mind already had an episode about his escape and Insect Lord is planned for a later appearance, the episode didn't end up seeing this plot develop. *Clockwork was meant to appear in this episode, during a scene where Brandon uses one of his aliens in the swimming pool. *The vacation was actually supposed to take place on Earth but it seemed more convinent for the plot that Brandon went into space instead. *The episode was also meant to feature scenes of both what's happening on Earth and what's happening on the Star Cruiser as a comparison of how right and wrong things are in two different places but this was seemingly not added in due to the final plot. It does however leave the oppertunity for Brandon's Star Crusier adventure to be explored later on from his point of view. *Rules and Peace is a reference to Law and Order. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10